


Pink and Green

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Follow Tonk's and Harry through the years as their friendship blossoms into something that will save them both.Harry x Tonks
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter One

Propriety be damned. Dumbledore could sod off. The Senior Aurors could sod off. And, Moody could triple sod off getting caught off guard by the likes of Crouch Jr his creepy tongue tick and all. How in the world they allowed a 14-year-old Wizard to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament would leave Nymphadora Tonks with a bad taste in her mouth for years to come. It’s not as if the Tri-Wizard Tournament didn’t have a three centuries old track record of going awry?

Tonks heavy black combat boots echoed as she b-lined for the infirmary. What is it Andromeda always said? Don’t leave things to a Wizard when a Witch could do it better? Tonks hair morphed fiery red as she shoed away the lessons from her Mum. Now wasn’t the time to admit her Mum was right… as usual.

At the door of the Infirmary Tonks nodded to the Junior Auror guarding the entrance as she walked through. Tonks hair subtly grew to a somber blue as her eyes ghosted over the bed the body of Cedric Diggory had swiftly encompassed before being whisked off to the Ministry for testing, and then processing for release to his father. Poor Amos to lose his Son in such a tragic way.

But, Tonks wasn’t here to dwell on the tragedy that was Cedric Diggory’s untimely demise. No, Tonks was here for the tragedy that is Harry James Potter. Since their encounter at the Quidditch World Cup the previous Summer Tonks had grown close to the young emerald eyed man. Maybe it was fate or maybe it was the fact that she owed Mr. Weasley for allowing her to crash in their tent as she was posted to the Cup as extra security (fat good it did with the Death Eaters able to march through the wards, but once again story for a different day).

Tonks could remember like it was yesterday falling through the front of the tent. Her hair morphing a bright orange as her eyes came in contact with the Weasley clan, a bushy haired Gryffindor, and the most surprising emerald eyes that would keep her up at night. Her own eyes had briefly flashed the same haunting green before she stood quickly brushing herself off.

Since then Tonks and Harry had written off and on throughout the Summer as she explained to Harry that she was Sirius’s cousin. Tonks found Harry to be inquisitive, curious, and above all with a healthy appreciation for rebelling against the system. When she found out about the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking part at Hogwarts the alumni Badger jumped at the chance not only to watch the games, but to keep an eye on the raven-haired young man. His penchant for near fatal run ins with death throughout his years at the school had even the young Auror with a stomach full of knots.

It hadn’t been two weeks into the first term when Tonks got a taste of exactly what Sirius meant as Harry’s ability to cause one to grey prematurely. When his name had floated from the azure fire of the Cup Tonks entire being sank. Quickly she was in Dumbledore’s office with the rest of the Head Master’s. Before Dumbledore could question Harry, she’d moved in between the obviously innocent and overwhelmed young Wizard. Tonks still snickered to herself the look on Snape’s face as she told the most powerful Wizard in the world to sod off grabbing Harry’s hand in the end and leading him away from the rabble.

Throughout the year Tonks found a deepening kinship with Harry. Tonks knew what it was like to be an outcast look in. Having started Hogwarts three years early due to the unique nature of her magic, and her penchant for setting things ablaze it was an overall mature decision to make. But this didn’t make being 13 in her fifth year for many reasons she’d rather not get into at the moment. Suffice it to say if it weren’t for Bill Weasley, she’d have set most of the boys in her year on fire like she did her Mum’s tea kettle one times too many.

So right now, as she moved through the curtain giving a semblance of privacy for the young man, she steadied her breathing. Tonks was breaking about a dozen rules right now, but if she couldn’t be there for Harry when he needed her the most what kind of friend was, she? A pang shot through her heart like a stunning spell as she noted Harry on his back. His eyes closed in a sleeping grimace as he tossed and turned. His sheets and pillowcase soaked with sweat as his black hair was matted to his forehead.

Tonks rushed to sit on the bed next to him pulling Harry’s head into her lap. Her fingers running through his damp hair as she cooed him to wake.

“Wotcher Harry it’s okay, it’s a nightmare.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered as he croaked out a reply, “T… Tonks? He’s back… He’s…”

Tonks nodded sympathetically, “I know love, I know. You’re okay, you’re here with me.”

Harry’s breath began to calm as he wrapped his arms around her torso burying his head in Tonks lap. Tonks continued her ministrations as she felt the tenseness in Harry’s body slowly ebb away. For ten minutes they simply existed in silence the sounds of their breathing the only thing in the infirmary. Tonks simply looked down at Harry’s slim form. He had hit a growth spurt this year reaching her own eye level. But it would be a few years before he filled out.

When Harry spoke next it broke her heart, “I couldn’t do anything. Voldemort… he toyed with me. I didn’t… I don’t know how I…”

Tonks hushed him, “Harry all that matters are you made it back. Tomorrow we’ll worry about just what happened. For now, just rest.”

Harry nodded in her lap and looked up at her with a scared expression, “Will you stay with me?”

Tonks gave Harry a small lopsided grin, “Of course Harry.”


	2. Chapter Two

Tonks sat for what felt like a century simply running her fingers through Harry’s soft raven hair as she listened to his steady breathing. Harry had finally found a semblance of peaceful sleep as his head lay on Tonks lap. For the young Auror her mind raced. It was all to real now. Voldemort was well and truly back. And, Harry had once again bested the Dark Lord.

Tonks stared down as Harry’s pale lips were parted with each soft breath. This young man had faced more horrors in his short life than most Wizard’s and Witches would in their lifetimes. And, before she had come to the infirmary, he was alone. Convulsing from a nightmare, and no one around to comfort him. Tonks had heard from the Senior Auror’s that Harry had the tale tell signs of being exposed to the Cruciatus. A shutter of disgust ran down her spine as she remembered what the curse had done to the few people unlucky enough to experience them. It was no wonder Harry was in such dire straights when she had found him. People always talk about the initial pain and torture, but little is taught to those outside of the Auror Corps the vestigial nature of the curse.

Nightmares, phantom pain, and the weakness to future attacks. Tonks hair mirrored Harry’s as her empathy for him grew. Tonks couldn’t just very well leave Harry’s life up to fate. Look at how well had turned out. Smoothing Harry’s hair behind his ear she slipped down into the bed finagling her body next to Harry’s on the small twin mattress.

Harry groaned as Tonks spoke with a soft voice, “S’okay Harry, just getting more comfortable. Go back to sleep love.”

Harry nodded groggily as Tonks wrapped her arm around his shoulders bringing his head to her chest. Harry nuzzled into Tonks as his body practically melted into her side. Tonks released a contented sigh as she felt her own stress ebb away. Knowing that Harry was safe beside her put her mind at ease at least for the moment. Rationally Tonks knew that she should leave. Few knew of their friendship, and even fewer knew the lengths that Tonks would go to keep the Wizard in her arms safe.

Tonks nodded off to the rhythmic rise and fall of Harry’s breathing.

It was a curt cough that brought Tonks to full alert. Her wand was unholstered, and stunner on the tip of her lips and wand before she noticed that a stern Madam Pomfrey was standing a few feet away with the curtains of the bed open, and arms crossed with that perpetual furrow of eyebrows that scared first years into taking their positions. But, Tonks was a grown Witch, and an Auror now.

“Do you need something Pomfrey, or are you just enjoying the show?”

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, “I do not think it is appropriate for anyone to share a bed within the infirmary.”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “Well maybe if you’d done more than just leave Harry alone such drastic measures wouldn’t have needed to be taken.”

Madam Pomfrey made to get another word in, but Tonks simply closed the curtains with her wand and muttered a silencing spell around the bed. Holstering her wand, she looked down at Harry’s sleeping form still laying next to her. His arm still draped around her torso. Tonks hair turned from annoyed yellow to a light pink at the sight of his peaceful form. As much as she wished she could let Harry stay in the peaceful world of his dreams as he ought to; knowing Pomfrey was out and about raising a ruckus about her _behavior_ it was only a matter on time before a Professor or more would barge in and wake the sleeping Wizard.

Tonks cupped Harry’s cheek as her thumb ran circles along his warm cheek.

“Harry it’s time to wake up.”

Harry muttered an incoherent response that brought Tonks to smirk, “I know I know I want to sleep in too. But, that’s what you’ve got all Summer to do.”

Harry finally replied with a croaky voice, “If you weren’t here for me last night, I’d stun you.”

Tonks released a snort, “Likely see how far that gets you.”

Harry nodded into her chest as he replied, “Probably missing a few bits, but it would be worth it for a few more minutes.”

Tonks smirk lessened as she nodded, “I bet your dreams are better than the world that awaits?”

Harry finally opened his eyes meeting her gaze, “It seems like that every day.”

Harry continued with a small appreciative smile, “Thank you for staying with me Tonks… I… just thank you.”

Tonks shook her head, “Nothing to thank me for Harry, I’ll always be here for you. It’s you and I versus Sirius. And, Merlin knows we have to take every advantage we can get against that old mut.”

Harry laughed a little as he released a sigh, “So what happens now? I mean… Tonks he’s back, and no one believed me.”

Tonks shook her head quickly stroking his shoulder, “Harry don’t let the Ministry get to you. Those of us that matter believe you, and trust me soon enough so will the Wizarding World. If I had to stake a hunch on it, I think we’ll be feeling the dread of Voldemort returned sooner rather than later.”

Harry frowned as Tonks continued, “But, this stays between you and I.”

Harry nodded quickly, “Course Tonks.”

Tonks bit her lip as she waged a mini-inner war before a side won out, “We spoke last night, Auror’s that is… And, I can’t go into great detail until later. But, don’t unpack when you get to your Aunt and Uncle’s okay?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Tonks released a huff trying to formulate the words to get around the charm they’d all agreed to.

“It’ll make sense in two weeks, but you’re not staying at your Aunt’s for long.”

Tonks finger moved to his lips to hush him as her hair turned a somber black. Harry shut his mouth knowing Tonks hair only turned black when she was absolutely serious.

“I can’t tell you right now, but I promise it will all make sense in two weeks. I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

Harry nodded, “I’ll always trust you Tonks.”

Tonks gave Harry a cheeky smile, “Oh Mr. Potter those are dangerous words. But, I’m glad.”

Harry smiled before speaking, “So I guess we should get out of here?”

Tonks nodded in earnest, “Great minds… snagged your cloak and map from your room before I came. How’s the Three Broom Sticks sound for breakfast?”

Harry’s emerald eyes lit up with mischief, “That sounds Brilliant.”

Tonks eyes flashed emerald before her bubble gum pink hair grew to her back, “Wicked, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter Three

The last four hours had been a whirlwind. From going back and forth with Moody on who would run point on entering into the Dursley’s early sterile home to the tenth change of the time to break into the house. Tonks was sure her hair nearly caught on fire as Moody called her by her horrid first name. Thank Merlin for Kingsley and his calming presence or else Tonks might have finally found out who was had the quickest stunner.

But the whirlwind had all been worth it for the smile on Harry’s face at the top of the stairs. Illuminated by the blue tip of his wand ready to stun whoever had broken in, and ready to stun them to the afterlife. He’d made Tonks proud knowing that he was ready to defend himself so easily.

When they’d mounted their brooms Tonks gave Harry a lopsided smile as they took off. Seeing Harry on a broom was as beautiful as Sirius had told Tonks. It was as if his Firebolt were an extension of him. Even as she goaded him to almost get hit by a ferry over the river, he dove with natural ease laughing as he flew close to fly next to her again.

When they landed outside of 12 Grimmauld Place Tonks chided herself for landing in the bushes… Again. The only benefit was Harry’s muffled laugh as he reached a hand to help her out. Tonks pulled him into the bush with her eliciting more laughter, and a haughty reprimand from Moody once again. Tonks swore Moody had a stick the size of…

Coming back to the presence she walked down the dimly lit entrance of Grimmauld looking over her shoulder as she shot Harry a wink. The young Wizard gave her a genuine if not shy smile back. Before she could return the smile, she tripped over the damned elephant foot umbrella holder for the millionth time. Tonks swore if she ever inherited the house, she would burn that horrid stand just like the forever stuck portrait of not-so-dearly departed Aunt. Recovering the best, she could her bright orange hair returned to her signature bubblegum pink.

Tonks said her hello’s to Ginny and the rest of the Weasley’s, but her currently dark blue eyes followed Harry’s form as he made stopped to look at Sirius. Tonks heart clenched at the sight before her as God Father and Son embraced. It was such a tender and personal moment that Tonks inwardly thought everyone should turn their backs to give these two the much-needed private moment that they deserved.

But that was the world they lived in now… wasn’t it? A world where no one got what they wanted, and evil was allowed to show its evil head under the noses of those tasked with protecting it. Tonks had jumped at the chance to join the Order. Because it meant actual actionable actions versus just setting on her arse waiting for the Ministry to admit the grim reality. That Voldemort was back, and the tosser was gunning for the whole crown this time.

Tonks was pulled from her thoughts as Molly and Harry went back and forth about his joining the Order. Sirius of course sided with Harry, and while it was two against one Molly wasn’t a Witch to be reckoned with. Eventually Harry turned his attention to Tonks trying to find what support he could.

Tonks hair reflected his own raven traces in color as she spoke with a neutral tone, “Harry as much as I want you as a part of the Order, I have to agree with Molly on this one.”

The look of betrayal on Harry’s face made her stomach clench. Harry probably had the best chance of any of them in taking down Voldemort. But, just as Tonks had learned throughout her Auror training drive was nothing if you didn’t have the training. And, Harry wasn’t ready just yet. With training and encouragement…

Harry shouted at all of them, but stared directly at Tonks, “So I’m good enough to risk my life for the Tournament, but not enough when it actually matters?”

Tonks replied with a cool tone, “Harry this isn’t a tournament. It’s real life, and I know…”

Harry shook his head and looked around the world, “You don’t know. None of you know what it’s like to stare down Voldemort and…”

He simply turned and left the room. Tonks eyes followed his retreating form with sad brown eyes as she meant to go after him. But Sirius blocked her egress.

“Dora you need to let him burn this off. Let him talk to Ron and Hermione, and then go to him.”

Tonks hair grew fiery red, “Move Sirius or I swear I’ll.”

Sirius put his hands up in peace, “For Harry, please don’t pick this fight. He’ll come around. He always does.”

Tonks released a huff, “I just want him to know I don’t doubt his ability. He’s just not ready, and if something happened to him because we… because I…”

Sirius nodded, “I know Dora, I know.”

_A few hours and two or three glasses of fire whiskey later_

Tonks was pounding on Harry’s door.

“Oi Potter open up!”

Harry’s muffled voice replied, “Tonks leave me alone!”

Tonks finally had enough. Anger and fire whiskey were never a good conversation, and add in a miffed Harry you had a recipe for disaster.

“Y’have to the count of three.”

“One…two…. I bloody swear…Thr…”

The door swung open. Harry standing Now an inch or two above Tonks. When had he grown? They’d seen each other three weeks before..”

Harry’s expression was tight, “What do you want Tonks?”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “To turn you into a bunny? What’s it looks like, I’m here to talk.”

Tonks brushed passed Harry checking his shoulder as she moved into his room as Harry closed the door behind him locking it.

Tonks sat on the edge of Harry’s bed as he stood against the door with has back to it. Tonks played with the bottom of her hoodie as her eyes danced between Harry and the floor.

Speaking with a soft tone Tonks chose her words carefully, “Harry it’s not that I don’t think that you’re not capable of joining the Order… it’s just…”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Just what Tonks? I’m too young? Inexperienced? Not powerful enough?”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “Harry you’re more than powerful enough I mean Merlin you conjured a Patronus at 13.”

Harry stepped forward closing the distance as he came to sit beside her on the bed a few feet in-between them.

“Then what is it Tonks? Why can’t I join? I want to fight back!”

Tonks released a deep breath as she reached to smooth the hair behind his ear, “I know you do love. But, right now you’re just not ready. None of us are. As difficult as it is, we need to be patient.”

Harry nodded slowly breaking his gaze with her as he stared at the ground.

“I’m just so tired Tonks… My entire life I’ve felt powerless, and now… knowing he’s really back I have to do something.”

Tonks replied with an understanding tone, “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling Harry, but you have power. And, more importantly you have Sirius, Ron and Hermione, and so many more on your side… You have me.”

Harry looked at her with an unreadable gaze, “What do I do Tonks?”

Tonks searched his emerald eyes before making a split-second decision, “We train you.”

Harry’s eyes lit up, “Really? Train me how?”

Tonks bit her lip mulling over the idea as it came to life, “Train you like an Auror… between Remus, Sirius, and I we can get you as ready as we can this summer.”

Harry replied with a cautious tone, “Will Dumbledore be okay with this? I mean I’m already in hot water after the whole protecting Dudley and I from the Dementors.”

Tonks shrugged, “I’m sure Dumbledore will be on board, and if you end up expelled there’s no reason to worry anyways right?”

Harry laid back on the bed with a groan as Tonks slapped her cheek, “Harry I’m sorry! I’m tripping over my words like I do that bloody elephant umbrella holder.”

Tonks laid back next to Harry as she turned on her side to face him, “Harry whatever happens we’ll figure it out, but I am dead set on training you. And, you know what happens when I set my mind to something.”

Harry turned and cracked a small smile, “Hell or high water you get it done.”

Tonks winked as she brought a hand up to cup his cheek stroking it with her thumb, “I always do, and I’ll get you done… I mean… you know what I mean.”

Harry chuckled as he rolled his eyes, “I swear your moods change as quickly as your hair sometimes.”

Tonks shrugged, “Blame it on the Black genes. Even the best of us are a little nuts.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you again Tonks… for everything.”

Tonks smiled her lopsided smile dimple and all, “Course Harry. I’d do anything for you.”


	4. Chapter Four

Tired? Exhausted? Bloody worn out? None of these phrases quite aptly described the current state of Tonks. Stumbling over the threshold into Grimmauld place at nearly 2300 the Auror felt every fiber of her being telling her just to pass out on the dingy carpeted floors at the bottom of the stairs.

But, with the Weasley twin’s out and about the house safety was found in her room and not on the floor. Tonks wrinkled her nose at the dung bomb they snuck into Ron’s pants when he fell asleep in one of the studies. Tonks swore she could smell that putrid scent even after taking a few showers herself. No, her room was just a flight of stairs and a hallway away.

Tonks groaned as she climbed the stairs. Between the increasingly busy schedule at the Ministry with the uptick in Death Eater sightings, her evolving involvement with the Order, and training Harry she was wearing more hats than even a Metamorphagus like herself could handle it seemed.

Tonks slipped into her room as quietly as she could kicking off her boots in different directions. She collapsed on the thick rub she’d stolen from her parents as she released an exhausted sigh. This was fine right? A 20-year-olds allowed to sleep on the ground, right?

Before Tonks could drift off to wonderous sleep a wrapping at her door made her open a currently blue eye.

Tonks spoke with a grunt, “I swear Sirius or whoever bloody hell thinks it’s okay to be banging on my door at near midnight, you have five seconds to sod off before I hex you to oblivion!”

The door handle creaked open as a familiar and warming laugh filled her ears.

Poking his messy raven-haired head in Harry’s emerald eyes twinkled, “To oblivion Tonks? Wouldn’t that be a waste of the last week training me?”

Tonks sat up on her elbows with a lopsided smile as the previous annoyance drifted away.

“Wotcher! If it were anyone but you I’d of done it.”

Harry nodded as he entered the room closing the door behind him, “Trust me Tonks I know.”

Tonks patted the carpet Infront of her as Harry sat cross legged before her.

“What brings you to my humble abode so late Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “Heard you come through the front door stomping your way up the steps, and thought something might be wrong?”

Tonks shrugged this time, “Just your average being pulled in three different directions. A Witch only has so many hours in the day, even with a timer turner.”

Harry looked surprised, “You have a time turner?”

Tonks cracked a smile, “It’s a joke Harry. Those things are wicked dangerous. I know a bloke who went back too far, and by the time they’d found him he’d been dead nearly 20 years.”

Harry rubbed the back of his head, “Merlin… Hermione and I used one to save Sirius my third year…”

Tonks eyes widened, “How in the bloody hell did you two end up with a time turner?”

Harry chuckled, “It’s a long story.”

Tonks shook her head, “I swear I thought sneaking out with Bill my sixth year to steal some fire whiskey from the Hogshead was rebellious… you’ve got something special Harry.”

Harry smiled, “I’m glad you think so at least… so, do you want to talk about today?”

Tonks stared intently at Harry. Here was a young man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he’s asking about her day. Tonks swore that someday soon Harry’s going to make some lucky Witch… Tonks inwardly chided herself, he’s 15… get it together Tonks.

Tonks spoke with a deflated tone as her hair turned dark brown, “With more Death Eaters coming out of the woodwork, and the Ministry sitting on their asses not wanting to take this seriously we’re doing all we can as Auror’s.”

Tonks paused as she looked down to her lap, “But, it’s not enough. We should be getting ahead of this! Investigating the ones we know are on Voldemort’s side. Instead we’re wasting time because Fudge would rather save face than admit the reality of the situation.”

Harry nodded as he listened, “And, I’m just… it’s just it feels darker you know? The disappearances are happening again… everything’s just tinted a little bit bleaker.”

Harry replied with a somber tone, “I know Tonks… Sirius said this is how it felt when Voldemort first really took power.”

Tonks met Harry’s gaze as he continued, “But… we’ve got to keep going. Because if we don’t then who will?”

Tonks searched Harry’s eyes as she felt his resolve embolden her.

Tonks nodded and replied, “You’re right Harry… here I am complaining about being able to get out and at least be out there while you’re trapped in here like a caged animal.”

Harry shrugged, “It’s not too bad… I’ve got Sirius, Hermione, and everyone else… I’ve got you.”

Tonks felt her heart skip a beat as her hair grew a bright bubblegum pink, “You bet your cute arse you do Potter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “My arse is cute?”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “I’m just taking the mickey, don’t get your knickers in a bunch.”

Harry laughed, “I don’t wear knickers!”

Tonks winked, “Neither do I.”

Harry’s laughed died in his throat as Tonks stood walking to her closet. Swaying her hips ever so lightly. What harm in there with a little innocent flirting? Tonks needed it, and Harry sure as Merlin needed the distraction.

Tonks peered over her shoulder with a sly smile, “Close your eyes Harry I’m going to change.”

Harry shut his eyes and turned around facing the opposite wall, “I can leave!”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “Quit it Harry, just don’t peak and we’ll be peachy.”

Tonks felt a thrill down her spine as she removed her jumper and shirt. Sighing as she unclasped her bra and dropped it to the ground. Throwing on an oversized Weird Sister’s shirt Tonks then slid down her pants and she wasn’t lying about the no knickers comment from earlier. Tonks slid on a pair of cheeky cotton panties as she let the oversized shirt flow down her to mid-thigh.

Sauntering over to her bed she crawled over to the right side as she called to Harry with a smile.

“You can open your eyes now Harry.”

Harry turned and Tonks felt a tendril of satisfaction run through her body as Harry’s eyes briefly explored her long legs before he immediately snapped his attention to her eyes.

Harry stood as he spoke with a strained voice, “Err… I’ll let you get to sleep. I’m glad you’re doing alright thought Tonks.”

Before he could turn Tonks locked the door with her wand causing Harry to turn his attention once more to the Auror.

“Harry if you leave now the Twin’s might get the wrong impression. They’ve been scoping out my door since you entered.”

Harry looked confused, “How do you?”

Tonks cut him off, “A Witch has her ways. Now, just sleep here with me Harry. You’ve kept me up nearly an hour and I demand your warm body as sacrifice.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Sounding like Voldemort there.”

Tonks scoffed, “Voldy wishes he had a body like mine.”

Harry laughed, “Ahh that would be disgusting! Could you imagine his head on your body?”

Tonks smirked, “I mean I could…”

Harry lunged for the bed wrapping his arms around her, “Don’t you bloody dare!”

Tonks giggled as she fought to get out of Harry’s grasp, though not as hard as she could.

“Okay! Okay! You win Potter. I won’t give you your dirtiest fantasy…”

Harry rolled away to shake his head fighting the smile, “You are so evil Tonks.”

Tonks laid her head on the pillow as she caught her breath from the laughter, “Oh you have no idea Harry. But I will curtail my evil because seriously I’m going to pass out.”

Harry slipped his arm under Tonks head as she rested it on his chest. Her hand coming to rest on his heart as she felt the strong thump. Harry’s other hand covered hers as Tonks released a loud yawn.

“G’night Harry.”

Harry smiled as the light in the room turned off, “Goodnight Tonks.”


	5. Chapter Five

Currently the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place found themselves stuffed into an already enlarged study packed against each other as they watched Star Wars. Tonks gazed appreciatively around the room as the majority of the viewers seemed to enjoy the cheesy special effects, and more than one questioned if aliens were real.

Tonks felt the young wizard beside her laugh as Han said something sly. Sitting on one of the transfigured loveseats she’d set up Harry was squished in the middle as Tonks sat on his right and Sirius on his left. Sirius was poking Remus who sat at their feet with Hermione and Ginny telling him he was a distant cousin of Chewie much to Remus’s stoic, but amused face.

When Tonks had first put all of this together being honest with herself, she’d felt a bit nervous. It’s an unspoken custom, but most of Wizarding Britain before the current age found Muggle media to be beneath them. But Ted having grown up in the Muggle world made sure their home was filled with fantastic Sci-Fi and only the best of B-Rated Slashers. If Tonks had one person to blame for her unique and personally bad ass tastes it was good old Ted Tonks.

As _A New Hope_ came to the end the inhabitants of Grimmauld place clapped as Fred and George conjured a sparkling version of the Death Star blowing up. Molly screamed at the two as she chased them out of the room much to the laughter of everyone else. As everyone passed Tonks on their ways out, they gave sleepy thank you’s for setting up the movie night.

The last to linger at the door besides Harry who was enjoying the credits that weirdo was Sirius. His charcoal black eyes dancing between Tonks and Harry. Tonks caught his gaze and narrowed her own as Sirius nodded towards Harry. Tonks simply shook her head while rolling her eyes. They’d been down this road; Sirius and herself. Harry was A) Underage B) Her Mate C) Underage. As Sirius had pointed out one too many times Harry would be legal in two years, but that was beside the point.

Sirius scampered away as Tonks turned her attention to Harry.

Tonks spoke with an inquisitive tone, “So… what’d ya think?”

Harry seemed to ruminate in his thoughts before turning to respond, “It was… brilliant!”

Tonks shot him a cheesy smile, “Knew you’d love it.”

Harry raised his arms in the air, “I mean Leia and Luke! The Force! Lightsabers… it was so awesome!”

Tonks nodded, “Right?! Imagine if we had lightsabers? Death Eaters wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Harry chuckled, “If only it were that easy.”

Tonks brough a knee up to her chest as she rested her cheek on it staring at Harry with a warm gaze. Harry continued to smile as he raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Tonks shook her head, “It’s nothing really… you just seem… cheerier than usual.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, “I mean… this Summer turned out better than most. I’ve been able to spend time with Sirius… I actually feel like I’m learning something practical with you all training me… And, you’ve just made everything to much brighter.”

Tonks raised an eyebrow as her hair turned an inquisitive blue, “I know that I’m a ray of sunshine, but expand further?”

Harry sat back on the sofa with his back to the arm rest, “You just have this energy Tonks; this way of making things more interesting…”

Tonks lifted her head, “Oh so I’m the _isn’t she so peculiar Witch?_ ”

Harry rolled his eyes, “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Tonks shook her head, “No, I don’t think I do. Go on.”

Harry chuckled, “You just… when you walk in a room it’s like everything just becomes lighter. You have this way of bringing up everyone’s moods, and especially me.”

Tonks nodded with a small smile, “Well you do tend to be a bit to dark and brooding sometimes.”

Harry stuck his tongue out as Tonks continued, “Which is justifiable given the Dark Lord gunning for your cute head.”

Harry placed his hand over his heart, “I’ll let Voldemort know that you think my head is cute.”

Tonks took this opportunity to crawl on the couch grasping Harry’s legs and pulling them down straight. Tonks crawled into Harry’s lap much to his surprise. Her slender arms wrapping around his shoulders as she settled herself on his lap. Harry’s eyes bounced between her own and their current position.

“Tonks… what are you doing?”

Tonks fanned her eye lashes innocently, “Well it seemed you came to the conclusion that I want Voldemort to have your cute head.”

Tonks raked her fingers through Harry’s dark tresses as his eyes fluttered close her ministrations bringing a guttural groan from deep in his throat.

“The problem with that Harry is your cute head and the rest of you sadly belongs to me. So, Voldemort can keep his grossly pale hands off of you.”

Harry opened his eyes as his irises grew darker, “Oh so I belong to you?”

Tonks nodded with a pouty lip, “‘Fraid so Harry. The moment you let me train you was the moment you became my responsibility.”

Harry’s hands came to rest at the top of her hips sending a shiver down her spine. His thumbs rubbing circles.

Harry spoke with a small smile, “Well if I have to belong to somebody, I guess being yours has less chance of me being murdered than Voldemort.”

Tonks nodded, “See, you get it!”

Tonks leaned down her nose brushing his as her forehead rested against Harry’s, “Now… do you want to watch _The Empire Strikes Back?_ ”

Harry nearly jumped as Tonks released a squeak falling onto her back with Harry tumbled over her.

“Of course!”

Tonks laughed deeply as she snorted, “Merlin if I knew all it took to get you all over me, I’d have shown you _Return_ _of the Jedi_ , and just gotten it all over with.”

Harry shot her a lopsided smile, “Well you can’t just show me the best movie of all time, and expect me to sit here quietly.”

Tonks nodded with her own smile, “True True…”


	6. Chapter Six

Tonks hair felt as though it would burst into flames. Was blood red a proper adjective to describe her current hair color?

No?

Maybe the color of hell fire was a more apt description. Because, if hair could set fire to its surroundings Tonks would have burned down Grimmauld place. To the outside observer the current linguistic dual between Tonks and Molly Weasley was dead even. But, as each Witch shot out another side of their argument Tonks slowly edged forward to victory against the Weasley Matriarch.

What was the topic that sparked this avalanche that had the residents of Grimmauld Place watching from corners of the kitchen and hallway?

Harry blood Potter of course.

Was it that Harry broached the topic of joining the Order once more? No. Was it that Harry had once again broken a rule at Hogwarts? How could he? He’d been locked up in the same house that imprisoned Sirius and Buckbeak. Oh no, the topic that brought on this current spat was as Molly put it.

_“You are spending an inappropriate amount of time with Harry! It’s clear you are just using him as another one of your play things while it suits you.”_

Oh, Tonks knew a plethora of hexes, jinx, and curses that could have shut Molly up. But when those words registered in her ears Tonks was ready to simply cast Fiend Fire and be done with the elder Witch.

Tonks yelled back as she finished the argument, “I didn’t see anyone else willing to step up to ensure Harry was properly trained to defend himself!”

Molly crossed her arms as she spoke with a subdued tone, “Everyone in this house wants nothing more than for Harry to be safe…”

Tonks scoffed, “Don’t give me that. The lot of you would have had him sit on his arse all Summer twiddling his thumbs instead of getting practical training that will save his life.”

Molly scoffed, “Be that as it may he is still underage.”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “Bloody hell I’m not trying to make off with Harry in the dead of night! He’s my Mate, and…”

Molly narrowed her eyes, “Harry is underage.”

Tonks stepped forward, “Harry might bloody hell be of age with all that he’s gone through. And, if I can bring even a smile to his face then I’m going to be by his side no matter what you say Molly. I think this discussion is finished.”

Before Molly could get in a retort Tonks turned on her heel as she marched off to her room. The gang of teenagers in the hallway sans Harry jumped to each side as Tonks moved past them. Stomping up the stairs Tonks made for her door when noticed Harrys was cracked open. Thinking all hell with it, Molly and the rest could think what they wanted. 

Knocking on the door lightly Tonks stuck her head in. Harry was sitting on his bed against his headboard. His knees drawn to his chest as he followed a snitch lazily flying through the air above his head. Tonks watched him for a moment. Harry seemed almost in a trance clearly not noticing her presence. Moving into his room and shutting the door behind her Tonks spoke with a hoarse voice.

“Silver piece for your thoughts?

Harry caught the snitch swiftly as he looked up to meet her gaze, “Just wondering when people are going to let me decide how to live my life.”

Tonks shot him a sad smile, “Sadly as long as you have a family that cares that’ll never be the case. My Mum still calls me daily to ask if I’m eating enough vegetables. Swear the worst thing my Dad ever did was show her how to use a phone.”

This earned her a light laugh from Harry that soothed her currently still boiling center. Tonks hair went down a few degrees as it turned to a burned orange.

Harry patted the bed next to him as Tonks walked to sit beside him. She stretched out her legs as her shoulder rested against his own. Tonks felt Harrys hand grasp her own as he entwined their fingers.

Harry spoke with a tired tone, “Do I want to know what Molly got into it about this time?”

Tonks shook her head, “Oh you know the usual. Apparently, I’m seducing you to be my concubine while I run around with other Witches and Wizards corrupting your poor mind.”

Harry frowned, “Well… she got the corrupting my poor mind part.”

Tonks squeezed his hand as she chuckled, “Well she wasn’t wrong there…”

Harry spoke with a softer tone, “What was it that set you off this time though? Usually you play off comments like that as if it were nothing.”

Tonks looked at Harry directly, “Harry… being a Metamorphagus I’ve gotten comments like that my entire life. Because I can change my features… people think I’m ready to shag anything that moves… Do you know what its like to be ten years old, and to have a grown Wizard tell you to grow your chest because he wants to see a show?”

Harrys grip on her hand doubled in pressure as he replied, “Tonks that is horrible… I can’t even imagine…”

Tonks released a dry laugh, “Don’t worry, I hexed his bits so bad I don’t think he’d be able to get it up even if he tried.”

Harry nodded, “Still too good for what he deserved.”

Tonks gave Harry a sly smile, “Harry Potter my protector… I like the ring to that, but I think Molly straight out saying that I was doing something so… horrid to you. It just brought back some old feelings.”

Harry tilted his head a bit, “Tonks I can go talk to her right now, and set things straight. You’ve never done anything to hurt me.”

Tonks shook her head, “S’alright Harry. You know, and I know and that’s all that matters to me. Plus knowing that I won against Molly Weasley is a victory in itself.”

Harry laughed a little, “Not many can say they’ve done that, even Voldemort.”

Tonks smiled a crooked smile, “Think about if he touched a strand of red hair on one of the bunch… she’d have him by his python strung up on bloody Big Ben.”

Harry released a louder laugh, “We found our answer. Sick Molly Weasley against the Death Eaters.”

Tonks nodded as she snorted, “We found our secret weapon.”

A few moments passed while neither spoke. Tonks ran her thumb in circles on the top of Harry’s hand as she just allowed herself to be next to him. His calming presence complimenting her fierier atmosphere especially now. Tonks hair grew to mirror the color of Harrys as her eyes turned a soft brown. Harry simply smiled at her before releasing the snitch once more his eyes lazily following it.

Tonks spoke with a gentle voice, “How do you see that thing when you’re flying so fast?”

Harry didn’t take his eyes off the snitch as he replied, “You played keeper, right?”

Tonks nodded, “How’d you know?”

Harry smiled, “Sirius told me you were really good. Mental as he put it.”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “I was decent. Not going Pro anytime soon, but I had fun.”

Harry continued, “Well…It’s like even with everything going on there’s this freedom when all you have to do is accomplish one task if that makes sense?”

Tonks nodded as he spoke, “And… I don’t know… when I’m up there going for the snitch it’s not even about winning. It’s about accomplishing that goal no matter what. And, I guess that’s when I feel the freest.”

Tonks leaned into Harry’s shoulder as she watched his hand follow the pattern of the snitch before his fingers gently wrapped around the golden orb; its wings coming to a standstill. Harry held it out for Tonks to take with her other hand as he finished.

“When you know what you want, and I mean really know what you want… I think that nothing will stand in your way to get it.”

Tonks looked from the snitch in her hand to Harry’s emerald green eyes as her heart fluttered and sank at the same time.

“I know what you mean.”


	7. Chapter Seven

As the Summer progressed so did the infernal voice in the back of Tonks head. The voice that told her just to admit it, and be done with it already. But, like an addict who didn’t see the harm in their choices Tonks continued to indulge in her vice. Tonks justified her continued self-imposed harm, because it didn’t truly harm anyone but herself.

Yes, as the days passed the longing ate away at her heart. Every inside joke, quick smile, and small brush of skin sent her reeling in ways she didn’t believe possible. But if she limited the amount, if she was to admit she felt she’d be able to endure it. Because, this couldn’t last forever right? It never did. They always found someone else once they were done playing with her. Once the novelty wore off, and the grating of her unique personality on their nerves they moved on.

But, the small flicker of hope in her subconscious told her that this was different. It was to be truthful, because she hadn’t made a move and that was uncharacteristic for the usually confident Auror. Even when Tonks was tripping over herself, she did it with an assured confidence that in the end things would work out. Now Tonks wasn’t so sure.

Tonks’ currently hazel eyes danced around the scene before her. Keying in not on the spell work or expert foot movement, but on one of the three Wizards in particular. A full Summer of training in spell work and dueling had brought out the potential in the Wizard winning the duel. Even at the disadvantage of facing off against two opponents with a lifetime of tandem dual experience he held them at bay, and inch by inch walked them into a corner. One could argue his youth gave him an edge, but Tonks knew with magic age generally beget wisdom. But, right now the wisest one of them all was Harry.

His concentration was potent has he blocked and shielded himself from the onslaught of spell work. All the while maintaining a counter when necessary. Tonks sat on the edge of her seat as she shook her head. He’d taken so quickly to all of their lessons, and he’d begun to incorporate them to his own style of dueling. Harry wasn’t showy, and if you didn’t know what to look for one would think he wasn’t putting in any effort. But, that was the magic of his style of dueling. He simply fought his opponent with themselves. Like magical judo he countered complicated spells with simple ones allowing his opponent to believe they gained the upper hand, and then surprising them with a quick stunner to immobilize.

Soon Harry found an opening and his Remus square in the chest crumpling the old man as he released a groan of defeat. Rolling and then standing to walk off the dueling pitch they’d conjured in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Sitting down next to Tonks on the pitch watching Harry and Sirius finish the duel Remus spoke as he rubbed his chest.

“I swear Harry’s getting exponentially better each and every day. It’s astounding.”

Tonks couldn’t helped the proud smile that sprang forth onto her lips, “Well you know who his favorite teacher is, so you can’t be that surprised.”

Remus chuckled, “No, I can see your tenacity in the way he moves.”

Tonks gave Remus a nudge, “But, Sirius and you have done spectacular in your own right with him.”

Remus’s face turned slightly dour, “Just imagine where he’d be if he’d had this kind of care and patience at Hogwarts.”

Tonks shook her head, “Does no good to dwell on the past. If you thought too much into it, you’d think Dumbledore had a master plan to keep Harry at just a good enough level survive and that’s it.”

Remus had a pensive look in his eye when Tonks was finished speaking. Before she could question him, Harry conjured ropes around Sirius’s legs causing him to fall on his bum as Harry flicked Sirius’s wand to him.

Tonks stood clapping, “Match over! Winner Harry Potter!”

Harry smiled sheepishly as Sirius clapped over his head and whistled speaking with pride, “That’s my Godson! Just wait until he gets ahold of some Death Eaters.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved his wand to release the rope surrounding Sirius’s legs, “I’m not going to go out seeking trouble.”

Sirius nodded and gave a fake innocent doe eye expression, “We never do.” Before winking at Tonks and standing to walk past her to talk to Remus.

Tonks stopped to stand in front of Harry with her arms crossed, and a lopsided smile.

“Well you officially did it Harry. You beat two old man decades out of their prime in a duel. How do you feel?

Harry rubbed the back of his head, “Like I need a shower.”

Tonks mussed his damp hair as he ducked away laughing, “Yeah you do. Smell like Ron’s room on a hot day.”

Harry scowled at her, “I don’t smell that bad!”

Tonks pinched the bridge of her nose in a mock show of how bad he smelled, “Speak for yourself.”

Harry’s expression changed to one of mischief as he lunged at Tonks. Tonks tried to get away but only moved enough so that his arms came around her back trapping her against his chest.

Tonks wiggled to get away while screaming, “Harry Potter you are sweaty and smell let me go or I swear I will hex you where the sun don’t shine!”

Harry simply laughed as he nuzzled his sweat soaked head into her neck, “Oh come on Tonks you know you like it.”

Tonks snorted as she stopped fighting in his arms giving in as her own hands came to rest on his forearms. Settling into Harry’s taller form she played the oldest trick in the book. Harry’s pelvis meet Tonks amply proportioned and toned bum. Bum, meet Harry’s pelvis. Tonks felt Harry stiffen (in more ways than one) as he released a groan, and much to her inner minds chagrin released her backing away a foot.

Harry spoke with a strained voice, “That was unfair Tonks.”

Tonks turned winking, “All’s fair in love and war Harry. AND NOW I will be taking a shower because I smell like you and it’s horrid.”

Harry covered his heart, “You wound me Tonks. Keep at it, and Voldemort won’t have to kill me. I’ll be dead of a broken heart before the end of my sixth year.”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “Over dramatic much?”

Harry pointed at her, “I learned it from you.”

Tonks stuck out her tongue, “I am not dramatic!”

Harry laughed before sprinting past her, “Are too! And, I get the shower first.”

Tonks wide eyed chased after him, “Oh no you don’t you tosser.”

As they ran to claim the bathroom first Sirius and Remus stood watching with mirth in their eyes as Sirius spoke.

“Old friend do you want to tell them they’re mad for each other or…”

Remus shook his head, “They’ll figure it out Sirius just give them time.”

Sirius replied with a whiny voice, “But, I want to start messing with them now!”

Remus smiled to his old friend, “In time Sirius, in time.”

_Battling for the bathroom_

Harry was pounding on the bathroom door.

“Tonks you’ve been in there for nearly an hour hurry up!”

Harry could only hear the muffled sound of Tonks singing to the radio playing the Weird Sisters greatest hits. Harry huffed. The entire Summer trying to share a shower with Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny had taught him the lesson of always choosing the floor with blokes.

Hearing the door unlock Harry turned the handle and opened it swiftly.

“Tonks, I swear you…”

Harry’s words died in his throat. His premature opening of the door had caused a towel clad Tonks to stumble backwards onto her bums. Tonks released a squeak as Harry rushed forward door closing behind him to help her up.

Tonks nearly screamed at him, “What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing barging in like that?”

Harry’s hand stopped midway as he finally got a look at Tonks. Her hair was currently shoulder length, and black as the night sky. Her heart shaped face flushed due to the shower, and current embarrassment flooding her cheeks pink. Long neck on full display as the swell of her chest and torso were hidden by the golden towel. But her long legs seemed to go on for miles as Harry told himself to tear his eyes away, turn around, and lock himself in his room barricading the door for the incoming retaliation he knew was on the way. But, he stood there like a deer in the headlights, and Tonks expression soon turned to a Cheshire smile.

“Wotcher, like what you see?”

Harry stuttered, “Tonks I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you just unlocked the door with your wand I…”

Tonks tiled her head, “Oh Harry, you really walked into the badger’s den on this one.


	8. Chapter Eight

You know when that thing you’ve wanted all long is finally within your grasp, and you decide to say damn the rules and just go for it? That rush of endorphins that floods your brain and tells you it was the right decision… at least for the moment Tonks felt a high like no other.

This was like the freedom of flying mixed with the adrenaline of dueling and the comfort of coming home. 

This moment where Tonks found herself pressed to the bathroom door clad only in a towel that was riding dangerously low by none other than Harry Potter himself. Apparently, it the straw that broke the thestrals back was Tonks sticking her tongue out in a towel. Because, faster than getting hit by a bludger but all the same surprisingly in swiftness Harry hand pinned Tonks to the door as his lips crashed against hers.

Tonks reaction was simply acceptance. Rules be damned they deserved this. A Summer spent not knowing when they might be attacked. A Summer learning and exploring sides of each other no one else was privy to. A Summer of simply realizing how important each meant to the other.

More than anything a Summer realizing that Tonks was in it deep for Harry, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Never once had Harry asked her to change any part of herself. Never once had Harry disparaged Tonks because of her alternative views on life. Never once had Harry made her feel less than the Witch that she was.

The feel of his soft lips against her own earned a soft moan escaping from Tonks throat. This seemed to urge Harry as his fingers threaded through her raven black hair that mirrored his own in color. Tonks own hands were braced around Harry’s slender, but strong back. Her nails digging into his shirt as she willed herself closer than their already intimate proximity. The kiss was… it just was! Finally, they broke for air as Tonks imagined she mirrored Harry’s tousled state. His lips plump from her own doing, and his pupils blown black barely able to discern their emerald depths. 

Tonks felt Harry’s forehead meet hers as they both tried to catch their breaths and calm their equally beating hearts. Tonks simply smiled a small smile, and so did Harry. There eyes glued to the others as Harry spoke with a soft tone.

“That was…”

Tonks nodded lightly with a giddy tone, “Brilliant.”

Harry chuckled, “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

Tonks wiggled and eyebrow, “More than that I’m afraid.”

Harry rolled his eyes but did nothing to break their current contact. Tonks closed her eyes as she felt Harry draw her closer. Tonks rested her head on his shoulder as she stroked lazy circles with her thumbs on his back. The only thoughts that existed in her mind were Harry and herself. If she could pin this moment in time and only, and only exist right here right now she would be the happiest Witch alive.

Harry pulled back as he spoke, “Tonks I…”

Tonks brought a finger to Harry’s lips to cut him off, “Harry no apologies. That was the best damn kiss of my life. And, I reckon the whole bloody universe.”

Harry smiled against her finger as he brought a hand up to clasp her own kissing the back of it. The feel of Harry’s lips against her bare skin sent a fire throughout Tonks body. Merlin if that’s what he did to her with just her hand imagine…

Tonks fought the blush from her cheeks as she willed herself to stay in the present moment.

“I agree completely, but what I was going to say is that no matter what happens after the kiss I will always be your friend.”

Tonks gave Harry a lopsided smile her dimple showing and all, “You’re to sweet for your own good. You know that right Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “If it means I get to keep kissing you consider me the kindest Wizard in the world.”

Tonks replied with a snarky tone, “Kill Voldemort with kindness? Don’t know why we didn’t think of it before. I’m sure he would love a fruit basket.”

Harry laughed hard, “I can’t imagine him eating a banana.”

Tonks nodded equally giggling, “I’d imagine it reminds him too much of a snake… or maybe he’s into that sort of thing? I’m not here to judge the Dark Lord on his eating habits.”

Harry smiled gently as he replied, “But… what does this make us Tonks?”

Tonks raised an eyebrow, “Two Mates who happen to snog occasionally not good enough for you?”

Harry shrugged, “I mean… whatever you want. I just want to be with you.”

Tonks smiled at his honesty. Snaking a hand up behind his neck Tonks raked her fingers through the hair on the back of his head as she spoke with a low voice.

“Well Harry interrupt me if I’m reading too much into this. But I think I’m head over heals for you, and you’re head over heals for me. So, I think at this point I’m your girlfriend, and you’re my boyfriend?”

A smile that could light up a Quidditch pitch beamed on Harry’s face at her response.

Tonks continued with a sing song voice, “How does that sound Harry?”

Harry leaned in and spoke with a happy tone, “I think that sounds brilliant.”

Tonks captured Harry’s lips as her hair turned bubble gum pink as the pair failed to notice the wrapping at the door, and Ron Weasley telling them to hurry up so the rest of the brood could shower.

Minus one Weasley matriarch who would eventually come around their relationship would be met with nothing but support. Because as odd as the pairing may seem from the outside. Pink and Green go together like a top Keeper and Seeker.

Fin

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and liked this short story! I’ve loved the idea of Tonks and Harry for nearly two decades and decided to take a crack at it. I know there’s glaring typos and errors, but low key either you f with it or you don’t. If you want polished go read the source material. To everybody else good vibes and good luck with everything. Until next time. 


End file.
